Determine if sCD4-PE40, a recombinant protein consisting of the human immunodeficiency virus (HIV)-binding portion of the CD4 molecule and the translocation and catalytic domains of the Pseudomonas Aeruginosa exotoxin, will be well-tolerated and exert an anti-HIV effect in infected subjects if administered in multiple doses for up to eight weeks.